Friends Until The End
by juniebjones681
Summary: When Riley moves in, it's not only her life that's changed, but the entire neighborhood.


**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Riley.**

Stewie stood in the kitchen, looking in the fridge and digging through the drawers to find chocolate. Brian peeked into the kitchen.

"Stewie, what're you doing?" asked Brian. "Its 1:30 in the morning."

"What are you, my mother?" demanded Stewie, turning around to glare at Brian. "I know what time it is. I'm not a moron, you insufferable dog!"

Brian sighed. "You know what, if that's the way you're gonna be, then I'm not gonna show you my secret stash."

"Wha...Secret stash?" asked Stewie, bent over the cupboard, looking back. He turned around and stood up from his squatting position.

"Yeah," said Brian with a smug smile. "But if you're gonna act like a douche, then-"

"Brian, wait!" said Stewie as Brian turned around to leave the room. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? Now will you show me where the sweets are hidden?"

Brian sighed. "Well, alright, but you can't tell anyone."

"Oh, don't worry, Brian, I am so good at keeping secrets," said Stewie, as he followed Brian out to the yard.

"That's a laugh," muttered Brian.

"What'd you say?" asked Stewie.

"What? I didn't say anything."

Brian led Stewie behind the tree where Chris's treehouse was set up and dug a hole just behind the tree. He dug up a giant garbage bag filled with all the sweets that he and Stewie could eat.

"You know I really shouldn't be doing this," said Brian.

"Oh, relax Brian, nobody's ever going to find out."

•••

Peter walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table, except for Brian, who was standing at the counter, making coffee.

"Uh, hey Lois, I was just upstairs, and there's a bunch of candy wrappers around Stewie's crib."

"Oh dear. He must have gotten into the candy again. I don't know how this keeps happening."

"I know," said Peter. "It's been like, every two nights for the past 6 weeks."

"It's funny, though, none of the candy in the cupboards seems to be missing," said Lois.

"Yeah, that's pretty strange," said Brian, trying to cover things up.

"Hey, wait a second, there's some kind of truck outside Mr. Quagmire's house," said Meg. "Looks like a moving truck."

"What? Quagmire's moving?" cried Peter.

"That's impossible, Quagmire would never move," said Lois.

"Yeah," said Peter, narrowing his eyes. "Especially not without saying goodbye to his pals. I'm gonna go down there, figure out what's going on."

"I'll come with you, dad," said Meg.

"Shut up, Meg," said Peter.

Meg looked down at her plate sadly and Peter went over to Quagmire's house.

"Hey, Quagmire, what's going on?" asked Peter.

"Oh, hey Peter." Quagmire smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You okay Quagmire? What's going on? For that matter, what's a moving truck doing in front of your house? You're not leaving Quahog, are you?"

"No, of course not. Look, Peter, I was kinda going to wait to tell you and Joe this in the afternoon when we were all hanging out at the Clam, but I adopted a kid. That's why the moving truck is outside my house."

"What, why?" cried Peter.

"Ever since I gave up my only child, Ana Lee, I've been aching to be a father again, and I finally found the child who I want to adopt. I've been looking for years, and I've finally found this teenage girl 3 months ago. She has been through so much. Her father abused her for 15 years, and in October she was put in a group home. I started filling out the paperwork immediately, and now she's coming to live with me, just in time for Christmas."

"But, Quagmire, you'd have to change a lot of things about your life if you're gonna have a kid. Are you really willing to change your life that drastically? "

"I've already started. Where do you think I went every Saturday?"

"To bang a bunch of women?" asked Peter.

"No, to visit the kid I'm adopting. I even turned the guest room into a room for the kid."

Peter laughed. "This I gotta see for myself!"

Quagmire led Peter into the house and up into the room where they were putting all the boxes.

"Wow, Quagmire, this is really...interesting," said Peter awkwardly.

"I designed the entire room myself. It's Riley's dream room, right down to the last detail. I wanted to make her happy, you know, start our relationship off right. I even got her a present. She likes stuffed animals, so I bought her a Cabbage Patch Kid. She's wanted one since she was about eight years old."

The Cabbage Patch Kid that Quagmire had bought was a boy, with red curls, red and white pants, and a matching shirt.

A girl came in carrying a backpack and put it on the bed. She looked to be a teenager. She was wearing purple pants, a hat that said "Angel" on it, and a pink jacket.

"Hey, Quagmire, there's still plenty of boxes left in the car," said the girl.

"Alright Riley, I'll be out in a minute to help you," said Glenn.

"Your name is Riley?" asked Peter. "That is an awesome name! I'm just plain old Peter."

Riley held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, plain old Peter."

Peter shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Peter Griffin, Glenn's neighbor from across the street."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet the rest of your family. I bet it's gonna be fun living next door to you. You seem like a fun guy."

Peter laughed. "You hear that, Quagmire? She says I'm a fun guy! I think I'm gonna like living next to you, Riley!"

Riley gave a timid smile. "Thanks, Mr. Griffin."

"Oh, please, call me Peter."

Riley nodded. "Okay, Peter."

"Hey, I have an idea," said Quagmire. "We should all have dinner together on Saturday."

"That's a great idea!" said Peter excitedly. "Listen, Quagmire, I gotta go, but call me later okay?"

"Sure thing, Peter," replied Quagmire.

"Alright, I'm gonna get outta your hair," said Peter, and left Quagmire's house.

Quagmire headed out to the car and helped Riley take some of the boxes out of the backseat of the car. The two brought the boxes inside, and the movers brought everything in from the moving truck.

The moving truck pulled away from the curb after Glenn and Riley thanked the movers and Glenn paid them. After the moving truck left, Quagmire went to check on Riley. She was in her room, clutching the doll her adoptive father had bought her.

"Hey, Riley," said Quagmire, sitting on the bed beside Riley. "What do you think of your new home?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here," said Riley with a small smile. "Where did this Cabbage Patch kid come from?"

"I bought it for you," said Quagmire.

"You did?" asked Riley.

"Yeah. I wanted to show you how much I care about you, and how glad I am that you're moving into my life."

"Wow, thanks," said Riley. "That's really sweet."

"Well, I wanted to show you how much you matter to me. I've wanted a child for a long time."

"Well, thanks, Quagmire. This really makes me feel wanted."

"All I want to do is make you feel wanted, Riley. You mean a lot to me. You're my daughter. We're family now."

"But you adopted me."

"I don't see it that way. I'm gonna treat you like my own daughter."

"Wow, thanks. I really appreciate that."

"The way I see it, you deserve to be treated right. I'll give you some space to get settled."

Quagmire left, and Riley sat on her bed. She thought about how this was going to be her new home, and what her new father would be like. He seemed pretty nice so far. She smiled to herself. Her new life might be pretty good. She hoped she would be happy here.


End file.
